


A Metaphorical Computer

by TrashStash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, Writers block is building a wall of itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashStash/pseuds/TrashStash
Summary: Technical difficulties





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below on what you think the metaphors are and what they mean

"Everything's fucked" Lawrence said as he watched his computer screen glitch out, dropping frames while still playing the audio of the video he _had_ been working on

Elyse hummed, watching calmly beside him

After a few seconds of it, the computer made an audible ' _click_ ' before turning off completely. Lawrence quietly covered his face as he saw himself on the black screen

Elyse patted his shoulder "At least it's over now"

They both flinched as the computer screen turned back on and blasted the audio, glitching and distorted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
